


The Pick Up

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Hook-Up, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Gladio arrives at Hammerhead to pick up the regalia, but picks up Cindy as well.





	The Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



“Hey there, _handsome_.”

The drawling voice rolled melodiously out from one end of the spacious garage in which he stood. Gladio looked over in the direction it originated and smiled.

“Hey Cindy. Here to pick up the regalia.”

Cindy returned the smile. Warmly. She always thought the large bodyguard of the prince was… such a _nice_ _guy_. A moment later she realized he was nice and alone. “Where’s the others? Don’t y'all usually travel in some sort of… pack?” she asked, letting out a soft giggle as she sauntered toward him, hips swaying.

Gladio pretended to not take note of her intense magnetism. “Yeah, usually, but today I’m playing errand boy while they are off doing something else.”

She stopped a couple of feet away from him and placed her hands on her hips and leaned in the rest of the way. “Ohhhh, is _that_ right? They got you goin’ off on yer own, huh?” Eyelashes fluttered. “All… on… yer… lonesome?”

An electric pulse shot through his body. He tried to corral it in. “Yep, thaat’s right. It’s just me.” He paused. _Well fuck it, two can play at this game_. “And you.”

Another giggle, louder and naughtier than the first, sounded into the garage. It echoed off the concrete walls and went straight into Gladio’s ears, and into a bit of something else.

“Seems that way, sugar,” Cindy flirted. “And it’ll be that way for at least the next half hour, in case you have some time to kill. Pawpaw just went off to the diner across the way to have his lunch. He loves talking up everyone inside, so he’ll be a while.”

 _She’s so_ _brazen_. “Do I smell a proposition?”

“It can be anything you want it to be.” She placed her palms on his chest and swept his leather jacket open. She eyed his body for a moment before sweeping her eyes back up to his face. “We can play cards, or we can play… with each other.”

Gladio wanted to pinch himself to ensure he wasn’t dreaming. Instead, he grinned. “I was never really a cards guy.”

Cindy grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into her with another giggle. Their lips met briefly before she pushed him away again. “Then it’s settled. C’mon, big boy, I’ll show you how well I fixed up the regalia.” She spun around and sashayed over to the closed bay where the car was being kept. Gladio’s eyes transfixed upon her ass. Cindy spun around again and looked at him with a mischievous grin. “Well, aren’t ya comin’?”

~

“Here she is!” Cindy strolled over to the car and turned with a smile, opening her arms to present it as if it were a prize to win on a game show.

Gladio chuckled and bent to inspect the front passenger fender. “Wow, nice. Great job!” Noct had accidently scuffed the car the day prior. Ignis had admonished him for texting and driving, and had the car sent to Cindy to be restored. Gladio stood up and looked at her.

“Yeah, lookin’ reeeal good.”

“Is that right?” She ran a finger along the lines of the hood. “I think she might benefit from some more buffin’, though, don’t ya think?”

Before Gladio could answer in the affirmative, Cindy yanked him toward her again and began to kiss him passionately. A minute later, his jacket fell to the floor.

Gladio lifted and settled her upon the hood in a seated position. “Good idea. I think this hood could use a good butt buff.”

“Mmm, that it does, sugar pop,” she responded breathily, her hands freely roaming his body, scrambling to undo his belt and pants.

Taking a step back, Gladio put himself just out of reach. “Mm-mm, not yet. Let me savor you first.”

Cindy chuckled and reclined on the hood. Gladio ran his broad hands along the length of her upper body, starting at her shoulders, then slinking over her breasts, down her abdomen, and ending at her waist. He undid the button and zipper of her jean shorts and inched them off. They soon joined the jacket on the floor.

Cindy hummed when Gladio trailed his thumb along the contours of her vulva, still encased by her orange bikini. He worked from the outside in, lightly skimming the outer edges of her labia before teasing inward briefly, only to move out again.

“Mmmm, hurry up and get those off and dive right in, _honey_ ,” Cindy directed, a touch of demand taking over her request.

Gladio willingly complied and pulled the bikini bottoms down. They fluttered down and landed on top of the pile of discarded clothing.

Cindy parted her legs. “That’s more like it you big tease, now get your ass over here and lick my pussy!”

Responding with an eager masculine groan, Gladio gently parted her outer vulvar lips and began to kiss softly at her inner labia, slowly working his way upward to her clit. By the time he arrived at his destination, Cindy was practically humping in midair. The second his lips and tongue made contact with the engorged nub, Cindy couldn’t help releasing a long, sensual moan. Gladio looked up at her face without removing his mouth, savoring the sight of her.

“Mmm yes,” she breathed, “the minute I first laid eyes on that sexy mouth of yours I _knew_ I wanted it between my thighs…” She moved her hips back and forth, up and down, in rhythm to Gladio’s tongue. “Gods that feels so _gooood_.”

It didn’t take much effort to make her cum. Gladio was undoubtably skilled in the oral department, but Cindy was so sexually keyed up that she orgasmed within a mere few minutes of him applying said skills. As she came, he wrapped his lips around her clit and gave it gentle suction. She went wild from the sensation.

“Oh, oh, ohhhh my gods!” she cried as the most intense waves washed over her. Through her. Above her. Beneath her. In and out of her. When they at last subsided, she lie upon the hood looking spent but happy.

“Damn, I’ve never felt anything as good as that before.”

Gladio smirked and unzipped his fly. “Think we have time for one more thing before he gets back?”

Cindy looked down at his freshly exposed cock and sighed happily. “Mmm _yes_ , big boy. Drill me hard. I’m ready for you.” Her eyes were glazed over in post orgasmic bliss.

Gladio helped her reposition onto her stomach. The design of the car allowed her hips to be elevated somewhat, providing not only a perfect view of her ass and vulva, but also an ideal position for doggy style intercourse. He practically drooled in anticipation as he rolled on a condom. He then guided his cock into her slowly. It went in without a fight, and as he was engulfed by the warm and tight wetness of her, he couldn’t suppress his groans while he began to pump in and out.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he commented breathily, his voice husky with desire. Cindy offered a moan in agreement.

“I think we should wrap this up pretty soon in case pawpaw comes back early. I’m beginnin’ to worry some,” she added a minute later.

“No prob, babe, I got you covered,” Gladio replied and increased his pace to the point where he slid in and out of her at a phenomenal rate. Sweat seeped from his pores and slowly ran down his neck and back. “ _Oh gods_ …”

Cindy gripped the top of the hood and took the pounding like a champ, equally shouting out lurid moans and orders for Gladio to go faster. A mere couple of minutes of this was all it took before she again burst into orgasm.

The way her insides delightfully seized and groped his cock proved to be too much and Gladio reached his climax while she was midway through hers. His thrusting grew erratic and with one final grunt, he shot a massive load into the condom. They were both glad that “pawpaw” was hard of hearing and busy yakking away in the diner next door, otherwise he’d be liable to hear the efforts of their liaison from where he was stationed.

Gladio pulled out of Cindy and let out a deep breath. Suddenly feeling rather unbalanced, he momentarily braced himself against a nearby shop bench. “Fuck, _that_ wasn’t what I expected when coming to pick up the car, but I’m glad for it.”

“ _Cumming_ was definitely the theme today, sugar,” Cindy responded with a giggle. She slid off the hood of the car and grabbed her clothing from the floor and quickly redressed. “Oooh, I hope no customers came by during that, ha!” Cindy exclaimed as she sauntered toward the door that led into the other part of the garage. Her steps seemed a bit labored. “Ooof, you really did a number on me.” She turned and flashed Gladio a theatrical wink. “I’ll be feelin’ you for days to come.”

Gladio grinned, grabbed his jacket off of the floor, and threw it on. “Just following orders. Oh hey, where’s the bathroom? I need to dispose of the evidence.”

Cindy laughed and pointed. “Just right around that corner! Oh! And hurry up, I can see Pawpaw makin’ his way through the diner! Am I ever glad for those large windows.”

“Shit, okay!” Holding the base of the condom so it wouldn’t slip off his now-softening cock, Gladio jogged awkwardly over to the bathroom and shut the door. He flushed it away and rinsed himself clean. His face and chest were blushing from their lovemaking so he doused himself with cool water and patted himself dry before leaving the bathroom. He walked out right as Cid was walking into the garage. Gladio greeted him with a short wave and a casual demeanor.

“Hey Cid, how are ya?”

“Hello m’boy. Here to pick up the car, I take it?”

“That I am, sir.”

Cid nodded. “Good. I’m sure my granddaughter saw to it that the damaged panel was restored to its proper state. Have you had a chance to look it over yet?”

“I have. And,” Gladio snuck a peek at Cindy, who stood in the background watching, “the bodywork she performed was _immaculate_.” Cid turned around to regard her proudly but she was already gone, having blushed up to her forehead and made a well-timed escape as a customer was pulling up for gasoline.


End file.
